


Fetor

by asexualshepard



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bittersweet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, I guess???, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Relationship Problems, jack has a smoking problem and gabe doesn't like it, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualshepard/pseuds/asexualshepard
Summary: Jack groans at the words mumbled against his neck, monotone in the way only words said a thousand times can be. He knows. He knows that all of his clothes smell like the smokes he carries in his pocket, that his breath stinks. He knows Gabe hates it.
  He knows.





	

“You smell gross.”

Jack groans at the words mumbled against his neck, monotone in the way only words said a thousand times can be. He  _ knows _ . He knows that all of his clothes smell like the smokes he carries in his pocket, that his breath stinks. He knows Gabe hates it. 

He knows. 

But laying in bed with his hands down the back of Gabe’s sweatpants and a knee pressing against his balls  _ really _ isn’t the place to give him an unneeded reminder.

“Gabe…” he mumbles as a broad nose presses against the space beneath his jaw, as a tongue smooths over the bit of his neck that feels raw from being worried by bright, straight teeth. His head rolls back, crown buried in the pile of pillows there, allowing Gabriel more access, more skin to touch as he sees fit, and he shifts his grip, hands sliding out from beneath the sweatpants riding down Gabe’s ass to grab at his waist instead. 

“You really, really stink, babe.”

Jack curls the fingers on his right hand, hits Gabe with the heel just hard enough to make him feel the contact. “You… don’t have to keep telling me, you know.” The words are breathy, quiet. Jack knows that Gabe can hear them, though.

“But I’m gonna.”

“Gabe--”

“Hey, if I bother you enough, maybe you’ll quit.”

Something sinks. Gabriel’s tone had been light, joking.

But Jack knows. 

“It’s not--” He chokes on his tongue, fingers flexing because he’s not sure if he wants to press them into Gabe’s skin or hide his palms in the sheets. “You  _ know _ \--”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Gabriel sighs, breath fanning across the saliva on Jack’s neck. “That’s not how it works.”

_ Sheets _ , Jack decides. His fingers trail over Gabe’s skin before pressing against the mattress. Silence settles between them, heavy and uncomfortable, and something wriggles in Jack’s chest. He fucked up. He fucked up and Gabe is gonna get up and leave and there’s nothing Jack can do to--to fix whatever he did--

Gabe heaves a breath and settles his weight on Jack’s chest, knees sliding on the bed so he can lie between Jack’s thighs, nose rubbing across his jaw to find a spot beneath his ear. And the anxiety vanishes, dissipating in the warmth of Gabriel’s skin, in the pressure of his chest on Jack’s ribs. Strong arms curl beneath his shoulder’s and Jack’s hands itch again, rise to rub up Gabe’s back and settle along his spine. When he breathes, Jack can feel it. 

Another sigh, and then Gabe shifts, arms moving so he can plant his elbows on either side of Jack’s head, pulling Gabe’s face out of his neck so they can see each other. Smart, brown eyes tracking over Jack’s cheekbones like he’s looking for something. If he finds it, he doesn’t say so.

“They’re gonna kill you, Jackie,” he says, soft, words brushing over the bow of Jack’s lips. 

Jack swallows and tries to focus anywhere but Gabe’s eyes. The wrinkle on his forehead, the water spot on the ceiling over his shoulder. 

He knows.

“I’ll try again.”

This time, when the sinking feeling comes, Jack knows why. He’s tried three times before. Every attempt leads to the same place. Gabe doesn’t look convinced, because Jack isn’t convincing.

Gabe’s fingers brush over his hairline, curl the golden strands back from his forehead. When Jack finally looks at him, it’s just in time to catch the way Gabriel’s throat bobs when he swallows.

“Alright, sunshine,” he says, curling his fingers behind Jack’s neck. “Alright.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a very elaborate, very detailed Jack/Gabe College AU I have with @aromantictracer, who, as of the moment, is waiting for her AO3 invite. I'll add her as a co-author once she's established. We have a lot of ideas, so hopefully I'll be able to write more of this AU in the future, though, as we're both full-time college students, that may take time.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @asexualshepard!


End file.
